With the decrease of storage costs, user equipment (UE) is now capable of storing vast quantities of multimedia content (e.g., photographs, videos, music). As a result, organization of multimedia on UEs has recently become a difficult task. Users must often sort through hundreds or thousands of multimedia files to locate a single file that they wish to consume.
Several approaches to assisting a user in locating multimedia have been proposed. Traditional image searching and understanding approaches attempt to locate objects in multimedia content. For example, objects such as faces, landmarks, animals, etc., may be located in multimedia content, and the multimedia content may then be grouped according to the objects recognized. Other approaches may also consider metadata of the multimedia content, such as the time and location of capture.
Unfortunately, multimedia contents are usually grouped and organized loosely using traditional approaches. Most users still need to search for content they wish to consume. Further, traditional approaches often require vast amounts of processing and storage capacity to analyze multimedia content.